Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 8
|-|English= Issue 8 Feature Terror at the Trade Conference The Imperial government has held a press conference on the terrorist attack that occurred during the West Zemuria Trade Conference in the Crossbell State last month. In it, it was announced that they have submitted a report detailing what occurred to the Imperial household. As we have obtained a copy of the document, we have the opportunity to shed new light on what transpired. Who Were the Terrorists? The report revealed that the attack was carried out by two separate groups of terrorists. One was a faction of an anti-immigration group which operates in the Calvard Republic, while the other was the Imperial Liberation Front. It appears that the two groups joined forces in an attempt to carry out the assassination of key government figures. The Attack's Resolution The conference was suddenly interrupted by two airships equipped with machine guns. Soon afterwards, terrorists from both groups infiltrated the building and began a dramatic shootout with security forces. The man responsible for turning this hopeless situation around was none other than Chancellor Osborne. Not long after the attack began, an elite unit he had dispatched to the scene sprang into action, bringing the crisis to an end and ensuring the safety of the participants, including His Highness Prince Olivert. Looking back, it seems clear that the safe resolution of this attack was entirely due to Chancellor Osborne's exceptional crisis management skills. However, a specialist who saw the security protocols in place described them as 'lacking.' Similar criticisms have been raised within the government itself. The Aftermath The revelation that last month's attack was caused in part by the same group responsible for the recent attack in Heimdallr has led the Imperial Army to further raise the alert level and continue to pursue the group's whereabouts with an increased sense of urgency. That the group's members are traitors to their country is beyond question. Anyone with information that may aid in their capture is encouraged to contact the authorities as soon as possible. Furthermore, rumors have begun to spread that one of Crossbell's heads of state proposed the establishment of Crossbell as an independent state, but these are thought to be baseless and can safely be ignored. Politics Emergency Council Meeting Called The Provincial Council has met in Ordis, capital of the Lamare Province. The aim is thought to have been to reaffirm their solidarity in maintaining public order in the face of the recent terrorist attacks. According to an attendee, 'We will fulfill our duty as nobles.' (Member of one of the Four Great Houses) Travel Ymir, the Hot Springs Paradise For today's feature, I decided to board a more local line - or, more specifically, a cable car. A journey just short of an hour on the Ymir Funicular Railway took me to the small town of Ymir, nestled in the stunning Eisengard Range. A quick jaunt is all it takes, so why not enjoy a drink while gazing at the spectacular scenery yourself? Culture Karel Imperial Villa A simple trip into the suburbs of Heimdallr can often result in unexpected discoveries. Karel Imperial Villa, located to the northwest of the city, is just one of them. The villa is said to be the home of both Crown Prince Cedric and Princess Alfin. I asked a member of the security team at what time the limousine to take Princess Alfin to St. Astraia Girls' School leaves in the morning. 'Her Highness travels to school on a private train,' was the reply. It seems the Imperial Villa's security arrangements are as perfect as one would imagine. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers